vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuma Kenzaki
|-|Kazuma Kenzaki= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Kamen Rider Blade (Ace Form)= |-|Jack Form= |-|King Form= Summary Kazuma Kenzaki (剣崎 一真, Kenzaki Kazuma) was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades (Change Beetle) to become Kamen Rider Blade (仮面ライダーブレイド, Kamen Raidā Bureido). He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity. As the user of Rider System-02, developed by BOARD to enable a human to augment themselves with Undead DNA via the Rouse Cards, Kenzaki uses the Blay Buckle in conjunction with the Change Beetle Rouse Card to become Blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 7-C, likely Low 7-B as Joker Undead, possibly higher with World Destruction | 9-A, likely higher | At least 7-C | 7-C, likely Low 7-B | Unknown, High 7-C in Ace Form Name: Kazuma Kenzaki Origin: Kamen Rider Blade Gender: Male Age: Early's 20 Classification: Human (Formerly), Joker Undead (Current), Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Human and Joker Undead powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 8; Undeads bodies cannot aged or damaged in normal means, their immortality are granted by the Stone of Sealing as they can't be truly killed to be preserved for the next battle), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand to Hand combat, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Chalice Rouzer can transform the user into other Undeads), Enhanced Senses (Undeads are attracted to each other by instinct), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Sealing (Can seal others Undead), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 & 3), Transformation with Blay Buckle, |-|Ace Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand combat, Sealing with Common Blank cards, Statistics Amplification (By himself, Kenzaki can gaining more power for the sole purpose of protecting others), via Slash Lizard (Increase the Blay Rouzer's power), Beat Lion (Increases the power of punches), Tackle Boar (Increases the power of tackles), Mach Jaguar (Enhances speed) and Kick Locust (Increases the power of flying side kicks), Electricity Manipulation via Thunder Deer (Supplements the next attack with electricity), Transmutation via Metal Trilobite (Transmutes body into organic metal to reduce damage), Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet Buffalo (Allows temporary control over magnetism), Time Stop via Time Scarab (Freezes time in place in a certain radius) |-|Jack Form=All former powers of Ace Form enhanced, Flight |-|King Form=All former powers of Ace Form enhanced, Can activate all Spade's Rouze Cards which they fused in this form, Energy and Light Manipulation with Royal Straight Flush, Fire, Air and Ice Manipulation when using Four Card, Time Manipulation with Time Scarab (Allows the power to control time within a certain radius), Immortality Negation (Killed Jashin 14 along with the Albino Joker), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Resist Trial D electricity) Attack Potency: Human level, Town level+, likely Small City level as Joker Undead (Should be comparable to original Joker Undead), possibly higher with World Destruction (The world will be destroyed when only Joker exists as the last Undead that remains, and he used this advantage to destroy Kuroto's game world) | Small Building level (Scaling from Leangle who can freeze Undead entirely), likely higher (Have an unusually high fusion coefficiency with Change Beetle Rouze Card, so much that he could even fought on par with Category King) | At least Town level (Stronger than before, should be somewhat comparable to King form, albeit much weaker) | Town level+ (Fought against Jashin 14 and eventually kills it), likely Small City level (Royal Straight Flush attack caused this much energy) | Unknown, Large Town level in Ace Form (Comparable to Chalice who defeated Zi-O's Gaim armor) Speed: Normal Human, likely higher as Joker Undead | High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Garren) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | At least High Hypersonic+ ''' (Much faster than before) | '''Unknown, Likely Massively Hypersonic in Ace Form (Kept up Zi-O) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Unknown as Joker Undead | Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Unknown as Joker Undead, Superhuman in Ace Form Striking Strength: Human Class, Town Class, likely Small City Class as Joker Undead | Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Town Class | Town Class, likely Small City Class | Unknown, Large Town Class in Ace Form Durability: Human level, Town level+, likely Small City level as Joker Undead | Small Building level, likely higher | At least Town level | Town level+, likely Small City level | Unknown, Large Town level in Ace Form Stamina: Superhuman, far higher after becoming Joker Undead (After become a Undead, he can live without food, water or need for sleep as he can't even feel tired.) Range: Extended melee to tens of meters range with weapons and projectiles. Standard Equipment: * Blay Buckle: Blade's transformation belt * Chalice Rouzer: Transformation belt as the Joker Undead * Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form and King Form * Rouze Card: Allow Blade to perform special attacks * Blay Rouzer: Blade's personal weapon * King Rouzer: Blade King Form's primary weapon Intelligence: Above Average (Despite being a friendly and cheerful man, Kenzaki is show to be a capable fighter's, keeping up with Garren and Chalice in the longest time. In Kamen Sentai Gorider, he was able to foil Kuroto's plans by stopped Emu from preventing the sacrifice of the four deceased riders) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Ace Form * Lightning Blast: Cards Required: Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade to deliver a lightning-powered kick to his enemy, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. * Lightning Slash: Cards Required: Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) This card combo allows Blade to slash his opponent with his electric-powered Rouzer, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. * Lightning Sonic: Cards Required: Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates a stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which allows Blade to do his lightning-back kick at subsonic speeds for an incredible impact. As Jack Form * Lightning Slash (Jack Form): More powerful version of Ace Form's Lightning Slash. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. * Lightning Blast (Jack Form): More powerful version of Ace Form's Lightning Blast. The Jack Form version uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. As King Form * Royal Straight Flush: Cards Required: Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) K-Blade's strongest and most frequently-used combo. Once activated, the effects of this Rouze Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A for the ultimate sword-strike, which can also be fired as a beam from King Rouzer. * Straight Flush: Cards Required: Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) This Rouze Combo summons the Blay Rouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. * Four Card: Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) This Rouze Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouze Cards from all four suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus." Its combo effect imbues King Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing strike. Key: Kazuma Kenzaki | Kamen Rider Blade (Ace Form) | Jack Form | King Form | Zi-O Appearances Note: List of Rouze cards Gallery Kamen Rider Blade - Round Zero, Blade Brave Kamen Rider Blade - Elements Kamen Rider Blade Henshin, Rouze Card, Form and Finisher! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Card Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances